PPGZ Cendrillion
by Bright Kimberly
Summary: This is a Cendrillon story so hope you like Oc's included and GIVE IT A CHANCE!


**PPGZ Cendrillion **

**A/N: Hey guys this is inspired from the other Cendrillion stories and the song and yes we know it's been done quite a bit but we will have a bit more twist than any other story and we were thinking one idea but are saving it for another story ok and OC's Belong to me, Singing Bella, Brilliant Rika and PPGZbubbles100. Hope you like! By the way mostly Yuko/Bella x Mamoru/Blitz x OC shows all couples though and you'll see the OC later**

* * *

**Mamoru's POV **

My brothers and I are all hanging outside the castle. Hideki, Eiji, Kyo, Takashi and I are on the roof of one of the towers while Katashi and Akihiro are with our mother trying to coax us down.

"Come down boys!" Our mother screams

"No we don't want to go to the party mother!" Takashi our youngest brother yells in order of age it goes Kyo, Me, Eiji, Hideki, Katashi, Akihiro then Takashi who's a year younger than all of us and no were not sextuplets **(that means Six kids and you would think it sixtuplets but it's not) **Kyo, Eiji, and Katashi are triplets like Hideki, Akihiro and I and Takashi is our little brother my triplets brothers and little brother and I are the Kings first wife's sons and the others are the current queens sons we were all born the same day.

So back to the matter at hand our mother wants us to come down because there's a party tonight for us to pick brides since we're all 17 or 18 and need to marry.

"Fine boys you can marry who you want if it will get you down." She pleaded

"Fine!" We said and jumped down nearly giving her a heart-attack

"Boys you need to stop doing that if you're going to be rulers!" she scolded

"Why though?" I questioned her

"What would happen if you boys got hurt and couldn't take over the kingdom then it will all go back to that rat lord Jacob." She said Eiji went behind her and copied her movements and we all had to hold back a laugh "You need to get married so you can have heirs to the throne if something happens to you after I hand the throne over to you seven and Eiji stop that." She said turning around to him and we busted out laugh at him.

* * *

**Yuko's POV **

It's around five in the morning and I'm up get breakfast ready for all my older step brothers and step sisters and my real little brother I think out of all my friends families mine the largest I have three older step brothers which are Akio is the eldest and nicest in my opinion and were about 4 years apart in age and I'm 17, next is Haruo that's 3 years older and meanest, and last is Botan is the youngest brother at 2 years who's also nice and act like our real brother, then my step sisters are twins at my age named Amaya and Amiya they both mean night rain it's weird, And last is my little brother Hibiki who's 3 years younger than me. Then there's my step mom also who has my dad wrapped around her little finger my real mom is still alive just divorced and married to the psychopath. But back to what I'm doing I'm out side in the barn getting eggs

"Hey Beatrix you have any eggs for me today?" I asked my hen I lift her up to see six eggs "good girl." I tell her and check for a fetus in the eggs and I keep doing it to all the hens until I have enough eggs "have a good day girls." I say to them and throw some food in the little feeds and go back inside

"YUKO!" My sister Amiya yells for me I sigh and set the eggs down and run up to her room I wonder what has her so worked up this early

"Yes Amiya what do you need now?" I ask

"I need you to make me a new dress for tonight I want to look my best for Prince Mamoru." She says I swear I'm going to kill her she knows that he's the prince that I like and she goes after whatever I like so if I like a boy she gets him first.

"Ok Amiya but it will have to wait till after breakfast if that is alright with you I'll be back up in thirty minutes with your breakfast so I can start." I tell her and rush down stairs to make everyone breakfast I'm done in twenty and get Hibiki up so we can eat first then we go to serve our siblings he gets the boys while I get the twins and mother I serve Mother then Amaya and go to Amiya's room to start on her dress as soon as she's done eating I'm done with her dress only reason she likes me is because of that I can make an entire dress in about thirty minutes I hand her the purple dress she tries it on and I start adding accessories to it once I'm done I have the day off since it's the day of the ball and all my step siblings are getting ready Hibiki hangs with his friends which are my friends baby siblings Ayumi **(Miyako's adoptive sister)**, Shou, and Kuriko. Because Yuka hangs with us and my friends are Miyako, Kaoru, Momoko, Mariko, Yuki and of course Yuka.

Miyako has blonde hair in curly pigtails that goes to her shoulders and baby blue eyes and she in a baby blue maid uniform

Momoko has long ginger hair in a high ponytail that reaches her mid thigh and strange pink eyes and she wears a hot pink maid uniform

Kaoru has short choppy raven hair that's above her shoulders you would think she's a boy she also has lime green eyes and Lime green uniform

Mariko has blonde hair that's to her shoulder blades and on the weird eye scale she has gray eyes and is in a gray maid uniform

Yuki has strange cotton candy pink hair with a mini side ponytail with the rest down to her waist and yellow eyes and a yellow maid uniform

Yuka has blonde hair with natural blue tips blue eyes and a blue maid uniform

Then there's me with white hair to my knees and icy blue – white eyes and I'm in a white maid uniform.

The girls and I are the prettiest of the kingdom but also the strangest with our hair and eyes but everyone still loves us for our sweet and kind personalities and if a guy isn't freaked out by our appearance then he usually is a pervert.

We were just walking through town when a little girl I know is an orphan came up to us

"Hi girls can you come with me?" She asked sweetly

"Sure kid where are we going?" Miyako asked

"Just follow me." She said running off the direction of Lord Jacobs's orphanage we reached the gate and went inside with her all the plants were dead I wonder why she brought us here?

* * *

**Ok that it for now we will post the next chapter soon bye! And sorry Yuko had a longer pov this chapter next will have more with the boys and last update for a while maybe **


End file.
